


I Don't Know

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: Nico decides to tell his father about his and Will's relationship.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Solangelo week, but then I stupidly decided to take Nico fanfiction requests (which were really easy to write but I still haven't posted) and forgot about the fics I had to write.
> 
> Also, funny story, I found a bit at the end that said 'what the frickity frick is this i wrote at crackass of dawn waht I need good father', which I'm pretty sure translates to: My dad is a homophobe so this is my way of projecting onto Nico'

Hades wasn't the best father in existence, but he put in a lot of effort. In fact, he put in more effort than Will's father, Apollo, who was barely around. And Nico was grateful for that- he really was. He knew his father loved him, but that didn't keep away the negative thoughts and the multiple outcomes that could come from Father's Day dinner with Will.

A Father's Day dinner was hardly something to worry over, but this time it would be with Will. Will fucking Solace, the insufferable brat who had mercilessly stolen Nico's heart, giving him with no choice but to fall in love. They had been dating for around three months, but that wasn't until after five months of mutual pining. 

And so Nico had decided to tell his dad about his and Will's relationship this evening. Honestly, it'd probably soften the blow if he had came out as gay first. But he really wanted Will there, and if Will was there, then there was no reason to not announce their relationship. It made sense in Nico's head, anyway.

"Neeks? It's gonna be fine, you know." Will said gently, prying Nico's thumb from his mouth, where he had been gnawing on his fingernails anxiously.

"I know, I know," Nico muttered, though the troubled expression didn't leave his face. He glanced up at the clock: an hour until he would meet with his father at the restaurant. An hour. An hour that he would most likely spend worrying and biting his nails down to the quick.

To the quick. It was an expression that Hades had taught Nico when he was nine and started the habit as a way to vent his anxiety. 

"Careful, Nico. You'll bite them down to the quick." Hades said, running his thumb gently over the uneven edges of Nico's fingernails. 

"What's that mean?" Nico asked. 

"Really, it means biting down past the white part of your nails, but generally it means biting your nails down until they're really short." Hades replied. Nico nodded, storing that piece of information in the back of his mind for further use. He felt a surge of pride when, the next day at school, he'd been congratulated for using the expression in his schoolwork.

"Nico, Sunshine, you zoned out. Again." Will chuckled.

"M' sorry," Nico mumbled.

Will's expression softened. "Nico, really. I'm sure your dad won't mind, 'kay? If he does, you could always come live with me. God knows I need the company." Will wrapped Nico in a hug and kissed his cheek. Nico giggled. 

"There's that smile," Will said fondly. Both of them were so immersed in each other that they didn't notice Hades approaching from the entrance of the restaurant, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the two boys. A small smile tugged on his face. 

Eventually, after an only semi-awkward introduction, the waiter came over to take their orders. Nico had ordered a set of fries, since he wasn't sure if he would be able to stomach any more than that. Will had ordered a steak with a side of mash potatoes, and Nico knew that he'd eventually be forced into sharing Will's food eventually.

"Happy Father's Day, dad." Nico said. 

"Thank you, son. So, how long have you and Will been bo- friends." Hades asked. 

"Oh, um, a year or so." Nico responded, drumming his fingers against his thighs. Hades hummed in acknowledgement. 

A few minutes passed in silence. The tension was thick in the air, although Nico was sure that it was worse for him that anyone else. Because this was his coming out. This was the moment that could change everything, not only between him and his father, but between him and Will, too.

"Dad, I-I have to tell you something." Nico stuttered.

"Yes?" Hades raised an eyebrow. 

"I, um, Will and I…" Nico felt Will's hand encase his, squeezing lightly, and found comfort in Will's warmth. Somehow, he managed to get the last two words out. "We're dating."

"Oh?" Hades said. He didn't seem to be surprised at all. "Well, of course you are."

"A-and? Is that all you're gonna say?" Nico spluttered, dropping his utensils.

"Oh, did you want more of a reaction? Okay, then. Really? I had no idea!" Hades exclaimed, feigning a shocked gasp and widening his eyes dramatically. 

"Dad." Nico grumbled, glaring at Will, who was trying his best to surpress giggles.

"All jokes aside, though, Nico. Thank you for telling me. Having my son trust me is the best Father's Day present I could ask for, and as long as Will makes you happy, you can do all the gay shit you want." 

Will grinned. "I'm bisexual, actually. Nico here is as gay as can be, though, so mock him all you'd like." his smile only widened as Nico aimed a withering glare his way.

"How long have you been dating, by the way?" Hades questioned. Nico could tell that his father was trying to remain nonchalant but was, in fact, very eager to know more. 

"Three months." Nico supplied.

"Do your other friends know? The Jackson nuisance and the Grace golden boy?" 

"Dad, you can't call them that. Their names are Percy and Jason." Nico chided, though there was no venom in his voice. "But yes, they do know." Hades smiled, and Nico felt a rush of affection towards his dad. He was grateful for the fact that Hades hadn't made it a big deal but had accepted it nonetheless.

Will leaned over to peck Nico's cheek, making him blush. Hades quickly brandished his phone and snapped a picture, much to Nico's embarrassment and Will's pleasure. The rest of the dinner passed by in playful banter, and Nico felt lighter than he had in weeks. This was, by far, the best Father's Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that you had to read that.


End file.
